


Edo Tensei

by MADAR4CORE



Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Izutobi, M/M, TobiIzu, TobiIzuWeek, TobiIzuWeek2021
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAR4CORE/pseuds/MADAR4CORE
Summary: Tobirama estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio a cambio de traer de vuelta a Izuna Uchiha.Absolutamente cualquier precio.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: TobiIzuWeek2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127960
Kudos: 5





	Edo Tensei

Estaba amaneciendo, los primeros rayos del sol despuntaban en el horizonte, comenzando a iluminar la aldea, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Los aldeanos despertaban para abrir sus negocios y los ninjas se vestían con la ropa de entrenamiento para cumplir con su rutina habitual.

Sin embargo, aquella no era una mañana como otra cualquiera para Tobirama Senju.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto algo de claridad se coló por su ventana, ansioso por el objetivo que le deparaba el día. Apenas tardó unos minutos en incorporarse y vestirse con algo informal, dejando por una vez su uniforme reglamentario colgado del armario. Hoy no entrenaría a sus discípulos ni ayudaría en la oficina a su hermano mayor con el papeleo.

Bajó a desayunar sumido en un silencio oscuro, dándole vueltas a aquel tema como había acostumbrado a hacer desde que logró descifrar los sellos necesarios para ello. Había caído muy bajo, pisoteando todas las creencias y valores que le inculcaron desde pequeño. Sin embargo, el arrepentimiento no podía existir en su mente si quería lograr su meta, ya habría tiempo para ello después, o quizá no.

Con el último bocado, se levantó de la silla y, sin recoger los restos del desayuno, se escabulló de casa sin alarmar a su hermano, con el que vivía desde siempre y el que seguramente siguiese en la cama durmiendo, ajeno a los oscuros planes del menor.

Tobirama logró llegar a aquella cueva sin que nadie se interpusiese, sin que los ninjas vigilantes de la entrada de la aldea se planteasen siquiera pararle y preguntarle a donde iba. Ventajas de ser familia del Hokage, probablemente. Una vez allí, comprobó que todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior y comenzó con aquella idea tan descabellada.

Liberó su chackra con fuerza, mientras repasaba mentalmente los pasos que debía hacer para no confundirse. Cuando aquella aura azul llena de poder le envolvió, retiró ligeramente una tapa de piedra que ocultaba su mayor secreto en el interior.

No pudo evitar coger aire abruptamente a pesar de haber visto aquello tantas veces. Una alarma se encendió en su mente, gritándole que aquello no estaba bien. La hizo callar al instante. No había llegado hasta tan lejos para echarse atrás en esos momentos.

Acarició con suavidad el cabello de aquel cuerpo que yacía sin vida encerrado en aquellas paredes de piedra. ¿Realmente había robado una tumba con un cadáver dentro? Bueno, ojalá eso fuese lo más suave que había hecho durante los últimos meses. Tocó la piel fría del muerto, preguntándose si conseguiría devolverle la calidez una vez hecho el jutsu o, si por el contrario, estaría condenado a aquella hostil temperatura para siempre.

Se permitió unos segundos más antes de realizar los sellos. Ágil y hambriento de resultados movió sus manos en diferentes posiciones dejando que su propio chackra fluyese hacia el cadáver, unificándolos en un solo ser.

Al principio, nada. No ocurrió nada. No apreció ni un ápice de movimiento en aquel cuerpo sin vida. Sin embargo, si Tobirama poseía alguna característica envidiable, esa era la paciencia. Se limitó a sentarse en el suelo a esperar durante varios minutos, aunque a él se le antojó una eternidad.

Un suave parpadeo abordó toda la atención del albino. Le precedió un ligero temblor en las manos. Aquel cuerpo sin vida había despertado.

El cadáver pestañeó con fuerza, confundido seguramente por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tomó una bocanada de aire, atragantándose debido a que sus pulmones llevaban meses sin funcionar. Se incorporó sobre sí mismo en aquel ataúd que había sido su celda hasta el momento.

-Izuna – susurró Tobirama asustado y fascinado a partes iguales.

Izuna Uchiha había revivido.

Tobirama se acercó lentamente a su antiguo enemigo y le sujetó las manos. Calor. El cuerpo emanaba calor. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó sobre la piel del albino. Había funcionado.

-¿Tobirama? – preguntó confuso el Uchiha - ¿q-qué?

El Senju le hizo callar posando un dedo sobre sus labios antes de enterrar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y comenzar a sollozar. Izuna, aún sin entender nada, le dejó hacer. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Lo conseguí, lo conseguí – no paraba de repetir.

-Estoy muerto – murmuró Izuna comprendiendo todo de golpe.

-Ya no – respondió entre sollozos el albino – ahora estás aquí de nuevo, estás conmigo. Todo estará bien.

\-----------------------

-Se te declara culpable – fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de la boca de su hermano.

Tobirama Senju estaba condenado a muerte.

En apenas unos días había puesto al corriente de todo a Izuna en aquella cueva que había adecentado para que pudiese vivir hasta encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para explicar el regreso de entre los muertos del Uchiha.

Sin embargo, su hermano había notado que algo raro pasaba y llevaba semanas atento a cualquier gesto extraño y siguiéndole como una sombra cada vez que Tobirama desaparecía durante horas sin dar explicaciones.

Se había quedado totalmente sin palabras la noche que entró en la cueva y encontró a Izuna vivo.

Lloró durante días, sabiendo que debía tomar la decisión más dura de su vida.

Finalmente, acompañado de un puñado de ninjas, fueron a la cueva a por Tobirama. El albino, al ver que le habían descubierto, simplemente se hundió en un silencio horrendo, del que se negó a salir desde entonces.

Aquella acción fue duramente debatida con los consejeros del Hokage, se celebró un juicio y Tobirama Senju fue declarado culpable y castigado con la pena de muerte.

El albino solo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas cuando notó el frío filo de la espada contra el cuello momentos antes de que cortase su fina piel.

Había aceptado su destino.


End file.
